


Bad Judgement

by Sway



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: „Looks like Buffy visited the Big Apple.“.
Relationships: Gen - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Bad Judgement

„Looks like Buffy visited the Big Apple.“

Beckett eyed Castle. One more pop-IQ reference and she would smack him.

„Oh please.“ At the sound of a female voice, the three detectives and the author turned to face a young woman clad in black leather, long honey-blond hair pulled into a tight ponytail, She had arms crossed over her chest, a wooden stake in one hand.

“Who are you?” Beckett asked, squaring her shoulders. She hated it when people contaminated her crime scene.

“The aforementioned. My name is Buffy Summers.”

While Castle let out a little exited squeal, Kate's brows furrowed even further. “And what are you doing here?”

“She's the Slayer.” The write had leaned into her to murmur this information into her ear as though it explained everything. She waved him away in an irritated gesture and looked expectingly at the blonde.

“I... know a thing or two about vampires. Killed many, dated two.” Then her eyes narrowed as she took a closer look at Castle. “Hey, don't I know you? You seem awfully familiar.”

Rushing towards her, the writer extended his hand. “Richard Castle, pleased to meet you. I always wanted to meet a superhero in real life.”

Buffy smiled and shook his hand. “I always nice to meet a fan.” She tilted her head, studying him. “Richard Castle... aren't you the guy who wrote the Storm books?”

He could barely hold back another squeal. “One and the same.”

“I love your books. I used to read them on my flights back and forth from Italy. Why did you kill Derick?”

Castle's mood sobered considerably. “You dated two vampires. Talk about bad judgement.”

For a fleeting second, anger clouded Buffy's features, then she grinned. “Point taken. They were pretty hot, though.”

Behind them, Beckett cleared her throat. “I hate to break up the nostalgia but we have a murder to solve.”

“Sorry, Detective,” the Slayer apologized. “I was just strolling by. There is nothing for me to do anyway. The creepy crawlies are pulling a Ferris Bueller on Halloween anyway. And that guy can't be a real vampire since he didn't go poof, so... I assume you're looking for a human killer.”

Kate raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. “Oh really?”

Buffy's grin widened as she turned to Castle. “I like her. You gotta have a good banter at work. Otherwise it all seems so...”

“Dead?” Castle provided.

“Exactly. Anyway... I better get going. It was nice meeting you all. And if you run into a real vampire or a troll or anything... give me a call. Watcher's Council NY is in the yellow pages under 'Exterminator'” With that, she disappeared into the night.

“Was that... did that just really happen?” Ryan was the first to voice his mild confusion.

“Come on, guys. It's just another loon bumping the night on Halloween. Can we focus on the dead guy with the fangs?” As soon as Kate had said it, she felt the guy's amused looks on her. “Did I just say that aloud?”

“I can't believe that Buffy is reading my books. That is _so_ cool. I have to tell Alexis, she's not going to believe it.”

Beckett couldn't keep a smug smile off her face. “Neither do we, Castle. Neither do we.”  



End file.
